


You stole the sun right from my heart

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest window in their bedchamber was an enormous bay, with a windowseat wide enough to sleep on comfortably, something Sansa had taken to doing on those nghts that were simply too hot for her to sleep far from an open window.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Willas chose to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stole the sun right from my heart

Their chambers were airy, all high ceilings and huge windows, and they faced west. This meant that they were cool and shaded even on the hottest of days, full of sweet-scented breezes blowing in from across the gardens, and bathed in rich golden-pink light every evening at sunset.

The biggest window in their bedchamber was an enormous bay, with a windowseat wide enough to sleep on comfortably, something Sansa had taken to doing on those nghts that were simply too hot for her to sleep far from an open window.

Sometimes, Willas chose to join her, when she retired there early in the evening to read and escape the late heat that lingered wherever the sun touched. She had never known anything like it before Highgarden, and was still not accustomed to it.

Still, it was a small price to pay for an excuse to be close to her husband.

The windowseat was framed oon both sides, to the glass and to the room, by filmy, sheer, satin-soft drapes of pale golden silk just the colour of sunlight on the river in the late afternoon, drapes that Sansa usually pulled back to allow the sunset into the room.

Tonight, the ones facing the room were drawn, but Sansa had distracted Willas for just long enough to pull back the ones facing the gardens because she loved the look of him lit by sunset, and because the warmth of the breeze on her skin was absolutely delicious.

"And what are we to do if someone happens to look up during a walk in the gardens?" he murmured, tossing aside her stockings and pulling her back into his lap, grinning against her shoulder. "I am not sure my poor grandmother would survive the scandal of it."

"She has survived much else," Sansa reminded him, trailing her fingertips up his thigh and back down. "I am sure the sight of my breasts will not dangerously horrify her, my love."

He laughed, the feel of it rumbling against Sansa's back when he pulled her closer still, and she turned her head back at the touch of his hand to her jaw and kissed him, the taste of him as sweet as the peony roses covering the walls around their windows. 

Ten years his wife, and the sweetness of it all still stunned her.

He knew her too well, almost, and she loved it - he barely touched her at all, in truth, feather-light fingers skimming over her skin enough to steal her breath. She preferred it that way, the exact opposite of what he liked best.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck, the side of his thigh, and he hissed as he dragged his teeth over her lower lip.

"I wonder if I ought have the windowseat reupholstered," he pondered against her hair as he guided her legs further apart, spreading them wide over his lap (her foot dangled out the window, and she laughed at the thought of it being noticed). "I'm sure it's been worse, but it would be more comfortable if the cloth were softer."

"I am perfectly comfortable," she informed him mildly, rocking slowly forward against his questing fingers and back against his hard cock, laughing again at the soft curse against the back of her ear. "You are a most wonderful cushion, sweetling."

"Minx," he grumbled affectionately, nuzzling his bearded cheek against her neck and curling his fingers deeper up into her, drawing a hum of satisfaction from her, his other arm tightening around her waist as though he feared losing her. "You are the most horrendous tease, my darling."

It was so easy to let him guide her up and back and down once more, slow and simple and gentle as a dream, and he murmured sweet nothings into her mouth and traced her pleasure and his into her skin as they drifted lazily towards their end. The sky outside had faded from rose pink and summer orange to old gold and deep purple, Sansa noted distantly, and when she turned her head she could see that same gold reflected in Willas' eyes and hair. 

He held her gaze as he peaked, eyes wide and dark and full of sunset warmth, but buried his face in her hair when she did, moaning right along with her and trembling underneath her as she shook and shivered.

Afterwards, when they were slumped back against the wall and slumped around one another, Sansa laughed again.

"Something amusing, my lady?" he murmured, sounding almost sleepy - she would have to find some way to stir him, for she was not at all tired and loathed sitting up alone - and winding his arms all around her, warm and greedy. 

"Only this," she told him, laying her head against his shoulder and turning her face up for another kiss. "Only us."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Game of Ships Hump Day prompt for today (5th Feb.). Title taken from 'Your Love Alone Is Not Enough' by Manic Street Preachers feat. Nina Persson


End file.
